Naruto, I'm Hungry
by innactiveAccount000
Summary: "Naruto, I'm Hungry" ... she said that same thing to me every day of my life, every day since I returned from my trip with Jiraiya. I hated it. She knew I hated it. She didn't care. I belonged to her ... forever. Naru/Saku 1-shot vampire - fic


_**Naruto, I'm Hungry**_

**I'm having a lot of fun in New York City, guys. I saw **_**Wicked**_** in the Gershwin Theater on Broadway a few days ago. And oh my good sweet sexy Jesus, that show blew my damn MIND! The single most AMAZING thing I've ever seen, EVER! … At least until I went to **_**Ozzfest**_** in New Jersey a week later! OZZY'S STILL GOT IT BABY! **_**Wicked**_** still comes in at a VERY close second, though. But you can't really compare the two… I mean one is a Rock 'N Roll **_**concert**_** and the other is a Broadway **_**musical,**_** after all. But needless to say, I'm having a great time on the east coast day-in and day-out! **

**So here's a short little story to pass the time while I'm stuck in my uncle's condo down by Katz's Deli. (I left my hand-written notes for TCotK back at home; otherwise I'd be working on that right now…)**

**Disclaimer****: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own dip, so you can't sue.**

* * *

"Naruto, I'm hungry."

"_No, why again?_" I thought with a cringe. I felt a shiver creep up my spine in dreadful anticipation.

She said that same thing to me every single day of the week, just as she had for the last three years, ever since I returned to the village. So, needless to say, by this point I knew _exactly_ what she wanted. And I don't like it. In fact I damn well hate this. It always ends badly for me, and every damn day she does it to me. It's not like she has expensive tastes or anything, it's just that her eating habits are, I guess you could say, a pain in the neck…

"Sakura-ch-" I muttered to her as we continued to walk down the empty moonlit street we were on.

Her emerald eyes flashed at me. Their gaze was half lidded, seductive and yet I could almost feel their touch of anger. Her grip on my hand tightened, silently reminding me of what she told me before. "_Drop the __**chan**_" was what she had said to me, though I still tended to slip up from time to time.

"Um, sorry." I whispered quietly, "Sakura."

She smiled; her seductive eyes lost their tint of anger and grew gentle. Her grip on my hand became more tender.

"Listen Sakura," I murmured.

I pried my eyes away from hers. I heard her chuckle lightly, knowing that she was smirking at me. I know that she thinks that she can control me, maybe she can, but I'll be damned if I give in as easily as she thinks I will.

"D-d-do t-think that you could, um, maybe wait a little bit." I stuttered quietly, fidgeting with the cuff of my sleeve, "Y-you know, maybe at least until we get back to the apartment, or something?"

Yeah… give her hell, Naruto old boy, give her hell.

Sakura let out a small giggle, giving me a look like I was a piece of prime rib. She wet her lips.

"Oh, but Naruto," Sakura purred softly into my ear, "It's such a _lovely_ night, and I am so _terribly_ hungry."

I gulped. She was right when she had told me that I couldn't resist her; my will to defy her had grown weak, and with so few words from her, I don't understand… why? Why was I so weak before her? How is it that with one short phrase this woman, the woman I had loved since before I knew that love was love, that this woman could completely disarm me? Maybe _that_ was it; despite everything that she had done to me, despite all the pain and grief and heartache, despite the terror and the horror that she put me through, despite the fact that I knew that one day soon, one day _very_ soon, she would end my life, despite all of this … I still loved her. Dear God, why am I such a hapless, hopeless, fool?

"Y-you know I could never say _**no**_ to you, Sakura." I whispered softly to her. I dropped my hand away from hers as I took an unconscious step away from her. Sakura didn't like that all too much… she turned and placed herself in front of me, effectively bringing our little nighttime stroll to an end, though her lips smirked, I could see the tint of anger behind her green eyes.

I tried to turn myself around her, trying to continue on towards the apartment, but she would have none of it… she turned with me, so she remained in front of me. I was now turned with the street, my apartment far off to my left, the park from which we had come far off to my right. Nothing but closed stores and the alleys in-between them lined the streets; all doors were closed, all windows dark. There was one of the alleyways to my rear, its dark recesses gave me little comfort; there was a flickering streetlamp directly above my head, its fading light and eerie hum didn't help the feel of the situation much at all; Sakura stared me down, and looking into her eyes made me feel like I was staring down the barrel of a ship's deck-gun. I gulped again. This wasn't going to end well.

"You know what I need you to say, Naruto." Sakura hissed at me. "Say it."

_That_ hadn't been a request.

I began to back away from her, back into the dark alley behind me, nothing visible within but a dumpster and a few bags of trash; this wasn't one of my better ideas, in hindsight. She matched my pace, following me, keeping her distance while not letting me gain any. I exited the light of the flickering streetlamp and crossed the threshold into the brick-lined alley behind me, my right arm bumping off the dumpster to the side of me as I went. Sakura entered the light of the streetlamp, making little sound as she began to close the distance between us.

I was beginning to get really scared. I didn't want this, not _here_, not _now_, not like _this_. Did she really plan to go _all_ the way this time? Did she really plan to cross the threshold from which there would be no return? Or would this just be like any other night? Would she simply have her fun, take her fill, and then let me go for another day? Or would this really be _it_? Was I about … to _die_?

She exited the light of the streetlamp, and crossed the threshold into the alley with me. Her eyes began to glow in the darkness, glaring at me through the night; we were alone in the dark. All alone. It was 1:00 in the morning on a work-night, nobody would be awake for four maybe five hours, and the sun wouldn't be up for just as long. There was no help for me, no cavalry to ride in and save the day, it was just me and her. She was too strong for me, she was too fast for me, I couldn't escape, there was just no way. My blue eyes now stared into her burning red eyes, her true eyes, the eyes of the monster she really was. I took another step back. My foot landed on an empty soup-can.

I slipped and fell.

My head landed on a black plastic garbage bag filled with some sort of soft, squishy gunk from the restaurant next-door. It reeked and the back of my head now felt sticky, but that was the least of my problems at the moment. Sakura pounced, flying quickly through the air, her feet landing on either side of my waist. She looked down on me, sending a toothy grin my way, before taking a grab at my neck. I crab crawled back, till most of my upper-body was on the stinking pile of trash behind me; I might as well have stayed still for all the good it did me…

Sakura's hand latched hold of my jacket's collar and, with inhuman strength, pulled me up to her face. I gulped again. She growled like an angry animal. She flung me down hard, causing me to land on the garbage pile again, before sitting herself down on top of me. Her rump plopped right onto my crotch, her strong legs gripped my waist, her hands held my shoulders down, our noses touched, our eyes locked, and Sakura smiled like a fiend.

"It's beautiful nights like this that make me absolutely _famished_, Naruto." She nuzzled against my neck and sniffed at me. Her tongue lapped up a bit of drool which escaped the corner of her mouth.

"Say it." She purred, her grip on my shoulders tightening. "You know I need you to say _okay_, that is, of course, if you really want to be _just like me_."

"But _don't_ want to be like you, Sakura." I groaned back, a last ditch attempt at resistance.

Her eyes flashed violently at me.

"I don't want to die." I whispered, almost to myself. Tears tugged at the corners of my eyes.

Her red eyes softened, "But you love me, don't you?" Her voice was soft, sweet, gentle, longing … tempting.

I nodded weakly.

She smirked, "You want to make me happy, don't you?"

Again, I nodded.

"You want to be mine, forever," She purred into my ear, "Don't you?"

"Yes." I whispered.

She wet her lips again.

"Then _say_ it. Out loud." She ordered. "Now."

I lost all resistance, and I gave in … "Please, Sakura, please drink my blood."

The vampire stretched back her jaw with a soft hiss, ivory fangs glinting in the moonlight, before moving forward with swift precision to partake of me. Sakura's fangs dug deep into my throat, drawing blood almost from first contact. I noticed how her burning red eyes glazed over with pleasure. She purred into the bite as my blood began to flow from my veins, down her throat, and began to pool in her waiting stomach. I could feel the pleasure she got from my pain as my blood flowed into her mouth with the back of her throat gaping wide, greedily guzzling down the red, sticky treat it was being so willingly fed.

My arms went limp as I gave in to the will of my dark mistress; my legs became numb, drool trickled from the corner of my gaping mouth, and my eyes glazed over as she took her fill from my veins. I had completely forgotten about the garbage we were lying on; I had, in-fact, forgotten about everything else in the entire world … everything, but her. I closed my eyes, as sleep threatened to overcome me. I felt her arms move from my shoulders and slide around to my back; her left hand lifted my weight with the strength of the nosferatu, pulling my upper-body up off of the ground with no visible effort whatsoever; her right hand moved to the back of my head, cradling me and giving me a slight comfort as she fed. I was helpless. I was all hers. And there was nothing that I could do to stop it. There was nothing that I _wanted_ to do to stop it. That was when I realized, in my dim state of mind, that I actually _wanted_ this.

I wanted her to eat me … so she did.

I would be like her soon enough, maybe not this feeding and maybe not the next, but soon I too would be a vampire; though completely under the control of my mistress, as all transformed humans are. I would never be her equal, I would never be as strong or as fast as one who is born a vampire, like Sakura. I would never be able to tolerate sunlight, or garlic, or eat even a scrap of normal food as she could. I would have to sleep in a coffin, once I turn, and never again would I be able to sleep in a normal bed, that is, without turning to ash. But she could do all these things, because both her parents were vampires; and so would _our_ children, now that I think about it. And I would never be free to roam the night as I pleased, unless some day in the future she allowed me to be free. Not likely though.

I didn't care if I was her slave, I didn't care if she could command me to do anything and everything that she wanted, I didn't care that I was her _pet_, as long as we were together, I realized that I didn't care. All for love … the love of a vampire.

God, what a fool I am.

* * *

_**The End**_

**Okay guys, so that was the little One-Shot I came up with while in New York. I think I'll be here for another few months, so I might put out another One-Shot or two in that time. Once I get back to Vegas though, I'll be able to continue work on my Naruto/Godzilla crossover (which I'm thinking about day and night at this point due to the fact that can't work on it right now). I think that I got the idea for this from watching that trailer for that upcoming movie (what was it called?) **_**Let Me In**_**. Madness spawned from madness…**

**So … yeah, there you have it. If you have any questions on my update status for my other stories don't be shy to ask! And, well … there we go.**

**Oh, one last thing.**

**I don't know if anyone will even like this story when I post it. But just in case I've given anyone any ideas with this little One-Shot and if you want to continue it, just go ahead and feel free. Have fun with that.**

**I highly doubt anyone will do the above however… -.-'**


End file.
